


There Was One Bed

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [68]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You and Loki go on a mission together, and when you arrive at the hotel you learn that they overbooked and now you have to share a room and a bed with Loki.  And it doesn’t help that Natasha put it in your mind that you may just turn out like your favorite fanfic trope…
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	There Was One Bed

The hotel was nice thanks to Stark and his influence. Your mission was a simple one that would only take a week of recon before the others could come in and finish the job. You and Loki had been given this job for your abilities to be able to blend in well with the others surrounding you. Loki could change his appearance to look like anyone and you were practically a ghost, no one even knew you were a part of the Avengers’ team. **  
**

When the two of you had landed at the airport in London you were tired and in need of a shower. Tony had thought it best to travel commercially versus taking a Quinjet. And now you were in the hotel standing before the clerk and he was telling you that there was only one bed.

“No, we booked separate rooms,” you were telling the man. “How is it possible that we’re in the same room?”

Loki was being no help, he was standing there smirking at you, clearly enjoying the fact that it appeared that the two of you were going to have to share a room with one another. “I’m sorry, Miss,” the man was saying, an apologetic look on his face. “I wish there was something else that I could do, but we’re overbooked and your reservation was messed up. We’re going to take twenty percent off the room rates as an apology for the mix-up.”

You blew out a breath, not happy with the arrangement, but it wasn’t the man’s fault that the system messed up your reservation, “All right. Thank you for all your help.” He handed over the keys and you and Loki headed up to your now shared room.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you didn’t want to share a room with me,” he was smirking at you and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes.

“I wanted privacy, now I have to share a room with you,” you looked at him, your eyes narrowed as you tried not to be flustered by his smirk. Truth be told there was a small part of you that was happy about the mix-up because you had a small - okay huge - crush on Loki. The elevator dinged and you quickly hurried out muttering, “Let’s just get this mission over with.” From behind you, Loki chuckled.

When you stepped into the room there was a small part of you that prayed there would be a couch that one of you could take. But whatever gods were listening to your silent prayers left them unanswered because the first thing you saw when you opened the door was the giant queen-sized bed in the center of the room. Loki was standing behind you and said, “Well this certainly looks cozy.”

You walked deeper into the room and tossed your stuff in a corner, “All right, which side do you want?” You met his gaze once more hoping that he couldn’t tell how nervous you actually were.

“I don’t have a preference, darling,” he said as he tossed his own bags down onto the floor. 

“Fine, I’ll take the right side,” you said before grabbing your toiletries and PJs and heading into the bathroom. Loki’s soft chuckle followed you and you prayed that the floor would swallow you. How you were going to get through this you had no idea.

The shower was short and sweet and Loki jumped in after you. When he got out you were sitting on the edge of the bed sending a message to Natasha to let her know that you had made it to the hotel safely and how there was only one bed.

 **Nat:** Oh it’s like one of those fanfic tropes! 

**Y/N:** Not helping Nat!

When you heard the door open you quickly put your phone away and looked back at Loki who was drying his hair with a towel. Your mind was swirling with the thoughts of sharing the bed and how fanfics usually went in cases like this. You didn’t think that anything was going to happen with Loki though. You weren’t even sure if Loki liked you like that or if he just thought of you as another human.

That sent a little pang through your heart when you thought of that. You had been harboring a crush on him for so long that you sometimes forgot that he was a god and you were merely just a human. Who knows how he would feel about you?

“We should get some sleep,” you said as you swiftly climbed under the covers and faced away from him. “We have a long trip ahead of us.”

He was silent, and you could feel his eyes on you, but he didn’t say anything and you hoped he hadn’t picked up on your odd behavior. However, you weren’t so lucky because he had. He noticed how nervous you seemed and how antsy you had been since he had come out of the shower. Something was going on and he was curious to find out what.

The first night passed without much incident and you barely slept. Hyper aware of Loki sleeping soundly beside you in the bed. In the morning you got up and ready and the two of you headed into the city to do some recon for the mission. That night was much the same as the first. And by the third night, it seemed that Loki couldn’t take it anymore.

“Y/N are you all right?” He didn’t snap at you or say it harshly. He just seemed genuinely curious. “You sleep on the edge of the bed and I can tell you don’t sleep. Does it really bother you that much that you need to share a bed with me?”

You blinked, you had been praying - in vain - that he hadn’t noticed your weird behavior. And if he had you prayed that he just chalked it up to the mission and nothing more. “Mmmhm, totally fine. It doesn’t bother me one bit that we’re sharing a bed.” Oh, that was an outright lie and he knew it because his face shifted.

He didn’t seem to want to buy that. “Am I repulsive or something? Is it because of my past?”

That was the last thing you wanted him to think and before you could stop yourself you said, “No! That’s not it at all. I don’t think badly about you nor am I repulsed by you! I think you’re very handsome and I’m just so nervous to be sharing a bed and all because you know there are stories and tropes about this sort of thing. Where when two people share a bed things happen and–” You clamped your mouth shut as you realized how much you were rambling and what had just come out of your mouth. You were going to kill Natasha when you returned back to the compound.

Loki smirked and you felt your stomach begin to do somersaults. He rounded the bed standing above you, one of his fingers going to your chin and lifting your face to meet his. “What happens in these stories?”

You gulped, his voice had turned sultry, “It, uh, it depends.”

He hummed, his eyes trailing down to your lips, “And in these stories, which ones do you tend to prefer?”

Your heart was beating erratically, this wasn’t happening. You had passed out from exhaustion and were now dreaming this. There is no way in hell that this was real. “The ones where the couples admit their feelings and finally give in and have sex.”

Oh, those were your guilty pleasures and now he knew it too. His gaze darkened and he said, “Do you want that to happen here?”

“It depends,” you say. “Would this be a one-time thing that we never speak of again or do you actually have feelings for me?” You couldn’t take it if you were just a one and done. Now when you had actual feelings for him, not when you had been pining after him for months.

His hand moved to cup your face, “Darling, you could never be a one and done.”

That was it, you were definitely dreaming, but it was the best damn dream you had ever had so you were okay with this. You’d probably regret it in the morning when you woke up on your side of the bed alone and unsatisfied, but for right now this is what you needed. Everything else seemed to melt away as Loki came down and kissed you softly at first and then with more fervor. And it was better than you ever could have dreamed.

In the morning you woke to something warm pressed against your back and arms wrapped around you. You felt Loki’s breath on your neck and the night before came crashing back to you. It hadn’t been a dream, the fanfics had been right. You also thought about how Natasha was going to lose it when she learned about your midnight escapades with Loki. You weren’t going to be able to hide this from her, she would know the moment she looked at you that something had gone down.

You jolted when you felt Loki’s lips gently brush against your neck, “Good morning, darling.”

You rolled so that your gaze met his, “Good morning.”

His lips met yours and you practically melted into him and his touch. His hands traveled down your body and left a trail of goosebumps in his wake. “Last night was fun,” he said, pulling back so he could look at you directly. “I don’t know why we haven’t done this sooner.”

You chuckled and ran your fingers through his silky locks, “Probably because I was too big of a coward to tell you how I felt. Thankfully Natasha got me thinking about that fanfic trope or else this may never have happened.”

He hummed and placed a kiss on your neck, “Trust me, darling. It would have happened.”

You giggled as Loki went to work on making sure no space of your body was untouched by him. He even left a few love bites along the way.

It wasn’t until you got home that you learned that Natasha had orchestrated the entire thing. You couldn’t even be mad because the end result had worked out in your favor. But you were already planning revenge.


End file.
